


Hit and run

by thiefofbluefire



Series: Query: is it illegal to save the world by creating a paradox? [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Imprisonment, Mild Language, Non-Linear Narrative, Time Travel, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofbluefire/pseuds/thiefofbluefire
Summary: Imprisoned for dangerous behavior in a strange yet familiar place, X is kindly informed that his mission is far from over.





	Hit and run

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Mega Man unlimited.

It was a cell, to put it simply. It wouldn't be the first time that X had been in one, just the first time that humans had put him in there. It had a bench for a bed and a sink and mirror and a single toilet behind the bed to give a semblance of privacy. Not that he needed it. It was a human cell, built for holding humans.

Of course, seeing as X wasn't human by a long shot, the human officers that put him there had taken special precautions; His gauntlets were magnetized together at the wrists and a device was jammed into the space between the firing mechanism in his weapon and his hand, so he couldn't even activate his buster, much less use it to escape.

Not that escape would be much more plausible if he could. The officers had apparently consulted an expert in the field of holding dangerous androids, as the entirety of the cell was encased in a kind of force field that would reflect projectiles back at whoever shot them. It was similar to the kinds of restraining fields that he'd put reploids in, either because they were guilty, but not Maverick, or because they were in a panic and needed to stay put. It was just a little crisper, like the device projecting the field hadn't been used very often.  
It felt odd; being on the other side of the projector this time. Like he'd truly done something Maverick.

In a way he had.

As much as he hoped for otherwise, he'd most likely gotten more than a couple of people hurt in his 'rampage'. Among them being his two best friends. X wondered how they were faring. Were they in the same kind of prison? Did they blame him?

Axl had been in cuffs and a cell before, and that was when he was still an annoyance from Red Alert. Was it dredging up bad memories for him?  
What about Zero? He'd been on examination tables and in science labs for most of his early life, and he still occasionally made a reckless decision that would land him in the medical bay hooked up to machines and monitors. How did he feel about a holding cell?

'Probably nothing good', says the soldier in him. And he's inclined to agree.  
Mostly because he doesn't feel anything really good about being in one either. And, as much as everyone joked about the two of them, if X wasn't fond of something, then Zero definitely wasn't going to have anything nice to say about it.

What about the young looking reploid that helped to put them in here? The boy with the familiar blue armor and kind eyes. How did he feel about keeping them here? Was he proud of taking them down? Did he think their story about the sand was a lie? He did seem skeptical about them, Zero in particular.  
X didn't get to dwell on any of it any longer than that, the sound of footfalls coming towards him drew his attention, and he instinctively straightened his posture.  
The sounds stopped closer to the cell next to his, which was odd considering that cell was empty. Before he could inquire if something was wrong, he heard the sharp whine of a charging buster shot, and he went rigid at the sound.

"Do not look in my direction," said the voice behind the weapon. "If you do, I will have to kill you. Do you understand, Maverick Hunter?"

As much as the words should have frightened X, he simply lifted his chin in a nod to signal his understanding. Any elements of fear were filed where X could keep them in check. Not that there were many. The voice wasn't unsettling or even menacing. In fact there was something familiar about the voice, like he'd heard it before. He listened as the unknown owner of the voice continued.

"You should keep any responses you might have down to a nod for yes, and a tap of your foot for no. Understand?"

In all actuality, X understood completely, but he'd been threatened many more times in the past, and with more on the line than just his life. So, because he wasn't impressed, and because he wondered how the voice would react, he lifted up his heel and tapped it on the floor three times, just to make sure he heard it.

"Smartass," the voice huffed, and X raised an eyebrow.  
The owner of the voice had, up until that point, been speaking slowly and deliberately, giving the impression of a very, ironically, robotic tone. When he spoke freely, however...

"I've instructed the cameras not to pick up any dialogue while I'm here," the voice continued before X could think past it. "But if you look like you're talking to someone, even yourself, someone will come by with questions."

X looked to the camera above the projector, noting that as the reason why the voice was standing closer to the cell next to his; he was trying not to be seen.

"Besides, your best option would be to listen."

X slowly nodded his head, waiting for him to continue.

"The sand, the corrupted stuff that you and your friends brought with you, it's found a new host. Now don't you start freaking out now, it gets worse."

Not that X was 'freaking out', just curious as to what 'worse' meant. And worried about who got hurt because of it.

"The host in question has begun fortifications in an unknown location, and the sand is spreading to others. You don't have the trust of the authorities, and your friends are being held at other secure locations away from here."

That answers that question.

"Also, your allies at Hunter HQ, they don't exist here."

One wouldn't think that it was possible for X to sit straighter. And yet...

"In fact, where you are right now, no one has ever heard of a 'Maverick Hunter'. Which means you and your friends have nowhere to go."

X felt his breathing speed up. They were trapped. Trapped in a place where no one knew them and even fewer people trusted them. And he couldn't fix that. He couldn't fix it. He was the cause of this how could he fix this?!

"But that doesn't mean you have nowhere to be..."

X stopped, confused for a second before the words sunk in. He tilted his head towards the voice ever so slightly and jerked his head again so the voice knew he was listening.

"I know where a.. reploid, is infected with the sand. But more importantly, I know where he's going to be, and that you can subdue him. Yep I said 'subdue', your favorite."

X let a confused hum escape and tapped his foot once.

"Are you saying that you would rather kill him?"

X scowled and tapped his foot again.

"Good, because if he dies, you'll have the little blue bomber to contend with."

It went unsaid that he was referring to the young reploid with armor resembling X. It also went unsaid that X hated having to fight the boy when he was being controlled by the sand, he would rather fight sigma again than do it consciously.

"Now, listen carefully to what I am about to tell you. It's important."

X nodded for him to continue.

"Exactly thirty seconds after I snap my fingers, your cuffs, the camera in front of your cell and the field holding you in there, are going to be disabled. This will last for one minute, but odds are you'll only have about half that time before the alarm goes off and a firing squad comes 'a runnin. In the cell next to you, is an armor chip that you are familiar with. Made for stealth with the extra ability to phase into shadows wherever they are. You are to rendezvous with hunters Axl and Zero in the building set for demolition exactly three blocks south- west from here. There, you will find the equipment you will need to find and subdue the robot being controlled by the sand. Trust me, you'll know when you see him.  
Your partners are being briefed the same way you are, and they also know that you're of sound mind.  
Do you understand?"

X gave a single firm nod.

"Do this, and do it right, and then you will garner some trust. Enough to be taken seriously, and probably not get put back in here.  
I will take my leave from here. You will NOT hear from me again. Go now, Maverick Hunter X."

X had heard something along those lines before.

"Zero?"

A pause. No response.  
Then the sound of fingers snapping, and of a teleport being activated.  
The clock had started.


End file.
